Known air spring systems of this type usually have a control element (valve control) which is separate from the air spring and which serves to adjust the quantity of intake air and discharged air. This control system serves on the one hand the quantity of air in the air spring in order to bear the corresponding load/weight of the seat, and on the other hand to change the seat height so as to be able to adapt it individually to the body size. In the known embodiments of this type, the air-sprung driver's seat requires as an assembly an air spring, a control unit (level control unit and height control unit), at least one connecting line between the air spring and the control unit, and a supply line.
Examples of known embodiments are disclosed in DE 40 25 183 C2, DE 35 17 503 C2, DE 35 17 504 C2 or DE 35 17 505 C2 or DE 199 02 224 C1.